darkengagementfandomcom-20200215-history
Roderick Halliwell
Roderick Christopher Halliwell (A.K.A "Dracula") is the first Vampire ever to be born and is the patriarch of the Halliwell Family. He is also the father of four daughters: Prue, Phoebe, Bianca and Paige, and three sons: Sting, Chris and Wyatt. 'Biography' Pre-Birth For nearly sixty long years, Roderick's father had longed for a wife. He eventually married a witch named Laura, who died six years before Roderick's birth. His second marriage resulted in a pregnancy, but Laura was resurrected and stole the child for herself. In July 1462, four months after stealing the child, Laura began to manifest unique powers, which were actually her unborn son's. She was taken over and nearly died when using Pyrokinesis, one of them. Her husband, Leo, almost bound his unborn son's powers, but he knew that, from a very young age, his son would be able to defend himself like no other witch or demon had done. Whenever he felt menaced, he would teleport away through flames. This was proven when he flamed his parents away when another demon menaced them. Birth On the quiet midnight of August 20, 1462, Laura quietly gave birth to a healthy baby boy whom she named Roderick. Soon after his birth, a demonic seductress and ally to The Source named Bianca arrived at the manor and tried to take the boy away, but Leo managed to kill her with Pyrokinesis. Childhood As a young boy, Roderick was respected and lived in the lap of luxury. By 10 years old, he discovered he was a Vampire when he fed on maid Christy Bennett. Teenaged Years By his teens, Roderick became well acquainted with Christy, whom he fed on years ago. By this time, Roderick and her constantly saw each other and even began having sexual relations. Adulthood By the time he was a man, Roderick had started to notice his ability to sense the blood of others. This is how he met his future bride, Piper Halliwell. Piper's finger had a cut on it and therefore Roderick's senses allowed him to follow the trail. Upon gazing at her for the first time, Roderick knew that she was the woman for him. Both married and eventually starting having a family of their own. Birth of his children After marrying Piper, both she and him started having children. Prue Halliwell When Piper told Roderick she was pregnant, he was excited to hear the fact that he would be a father. It was when Prue was born that he was somewhat bitter and melancholic. This was due to the fact that Roderick desired a son rather than a daughter. Paige Matthews Despite being bitter when Prue was born, Roderick found out that Piper was pregnant again and this time losing his bitterness, retained his melancholic attitude due to the fact that he missed his father. Phoebe Halliwell Even after missing his father, Roderick found out Piper was pregnant once more. This time she birthed a daughter named Phoebe, who reminded him of his mother. This allowed him to be extremely happy because he loved his mother all his life. Sting Halliwell After having 3 children already, Piper found she was pregnant once again. This time however she gave birth to a boy whom they named Sting. Despite having a son now, Roderick became bitter once more, however was happy to now have a son. Chris Halliwell Even when he was bitter after Sting, Roderick's bitterness ended when Piper gave birth to another son whom they named Chris. Wyatt Halliwell Even after Chris was born, Roderick retained his happiness when Piper birthed another son named Wyatt. Bianca Halliwell 'Powers & Abilities' Despite being a Vampire, Roderick is known to be the most powerful of them all. This means he is physically more powerful than the average Vampire and possesses more powers and abilities. He retains all of the physical abilities of a vampire, however Roderick's are more enhanced, making him very dangerous. *'Enhanced Physical Attributes:' Roderick's known physical attributes such as strength, speed, stamina, etc, have all been known to be enhanced to the point where he seems almost unstoppable. He's stronger than other vampires and even demons that he's faced. *'Flaming:' Usually considered an evil form of teleportation, Roderick has mastered the power of Flaming. *'Telekinesis:' Roderick's powers have also consisted of the ability to control and manipulate objects with his mind. This power is one he mostly uses for either healing, torture, enhancing his physical abilities even further or killing his victims. *'Daywalking:' Although he is a vampire, Roderick being the first makes him unique and therefore his unique abilities have enabled him to walk among the mortals during the day and not die of the sunlight. *'Empathy:' A power he later developed, Roderick is known to have the ability of understanding the feelings, desires and emotions of one or more people. Category:Halliwell Family Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Immortals